moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = John S. Robertson | written by = Clara S. Beranger | produced by = Adolph Zukor | music by = Lee Erwin; John Scott; Hugo Riesenfeld | cinematography = Roy Overbaugh | edited by = | distributed by = Paramount/Artcraft Famous Players-Lasky Corporation | release date(s) = March 18th, 1920 | mpaa rating = | running time = 49 min. | country = | language = | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is an American feature film of the black and white silent film era. It is based on the 1886 novel Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, written by Robert Louis Stevenson. The film was directed by John S. Robertson and produced by Famous Players-Lasky Corporation - a division of Paramount/Artcraft. The script scenario was provided by Clara S. Beranger. It premiered in the United States in New York City, New York on March 18th, 1920. It opened to general release in April, 1920. The movie stars John Barrymore in the dual role of Doctor Henry Jekyll and his evil counterpart, Mister Edward Hyde. Other stars in the film include leading lady Martha Mansfield as Jekyll's paramour, Millicent Carewe, Cecil Clovelly as Edward Enfield, Charles Lane as Jekyll's colleague Doctor Lanyon, Brandon Hurst as Sir George Carewe and Nita Naldi as Miss Gina. Plot Cast Appearances * Henry Jekyll :* Edward Hyde * England :* London * * * 1853 * Doctor * Scientist Notes * The tagline for this film is, "The world's greatest actor in a tremendous story of man at his best and worst!" * This is the fourth screen adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's 1886 novel Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. It was first adapted in 1908, then again in 1912 and again in 1913. It has since been adapted numerous times over the years. * The events of this episode take place in the year 1853. The date is provided on the check that Dr. Jekyll writes to Edward Hyde. * Licensing rights for Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde remains in the public domain. * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde premiered in the United Kingdom on July 18th, 1921. * This is the seventeenth full length feature film directed by John S. Robertson. * This is actor John Barrymore's twelfth feature film. * Actors J. Malcolm Dunn and Cecil Clovelly were both born on May 25th, but in different years. J. Malcolm was born in 1867 and Cecil was born in 1890. * Composer Hugo Riesenfeld and screenwriter Clara Beranger both passed away on September 10th, but in different years. Hugo passed away in 1939 and Clara passed away in 1956. * This is actress Martha Mansfield's seventh feature film role. Martha's life was tragically cut short only a few years later when the gown she was wearing in Elmer Clifton's romance movie The Warrens of Virginia caught on fire. She passed away the following day on November 30th, 1923 at the age of 24. Recommendations External Links * * * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1920s/Films Category:1920/Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Remakes Category:Remade Category:Black and white films Category:Silent films Category:Based on a novel Category:D/Films Category:John S. Robertson/Director Category:Clara Beranger/Writer Category:Adolph Zukor/Producer Category:Lee Erwin/Composer Category:John Scott/Composer Category:Hugo Riesenfeld/Composer Category:Roy F. Overbaugh/Cinematographer Category:John Barrymore/Actor Category:Brandon Hurst/Actor Category:Martha Mansfield/Actor Category:Charles Lane/Actor Category:Cecil Clovelly/Actor Category:Nita Naldi/Actor Category:Louis Wolheim/Actor Category:J. Malcolm Dunn/Actor Category:George Stevens (III)/Actor Category:Edgard Varese/Actor